Fairy Tail Oneshot Series
by Kairi-kun
Summary: A serious of romantic oneshots featuring several pairings ;) something for everyone so please read on :D HibiLu on the way
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

So this is just a little oneshot series that I hope you all enjoy :)

Summary:Gray and Lucy are on a walk by the park and remember how they confessed to each other

Pairing:GrayLu

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail feels like she is on cloud nine. She had paid her rent for the next three months(thanks to Natsu and the few jobs they had taken together in the last month),she had an article in Weekly Sorcerer about how she gained each of her keys,and she had the best boyfriend in the world. Yes,Lucy had been dating someone for the past six months and it was most certainly not Natsu. No,it was Natsu's rival,Gray Fullbuster,that Lucy had found herself dating.

Gray Fullbuster was in a very good mood now days. He had been promoted to S-class,Juvia no longer was interested in him, and he had the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. He had most certainly never suspected that he would fall head over heels for his teammate but fate has a strange way of working things out. He felt more alive than he had in years in the six months he had been dating Lucy. And he wouldn't trade these times for anything else in the world.

Today Lucy and Gray were both free from jobs and decided that they would spend the day together. It had been a few weeks since they had last hung out together. Lucy was wearing a black tank top which complemented the jean shorts she was wearing. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a gray hoodie. Gray himself was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a form fitting black shirt. And so here they were,holding hands walking down the street by the park.

Lucy stopped for a minute to stare at the park. Or more specifically, the tree where she and Gray had confessed their feelings for each other. A small smile lit up her face as she remembered that day. And by the faraway look in her boyfriends eyes, he was thinking about it too.

Flashback:

_Lucy stood in front of the huge oak tree at the park with a frown. Gray had approached her the previous night before she went back to her apartment and asked her to meet him at noon in this exact location to talk. The blonde wasn't quite sure why he had suddenly asked her to meet and she was even more curious about what he wanted to talk about. She shivered slightly when the wind started picking up. She was donning a pair of jeans and a simple purple tank top with a black jumper but she still felt cold. Sighing she just waited for the ice make mage to arrive_

_Gray was standing at the top of the stairs watching Lucy. He had felt that he could no longer hold back his feelings for the celestial mage and decided that he was going to confess. So he had sought her out in the guild the previous night when he saw her getting ready to leave and stopped her. She had agreed to meet him and he could already feel his nervousness building up. He was half sure that Lucy had feelings for Natsu as Mira had pointed out to Erza when the requip mage was sitting at the bar with the ice make mage. _

_Taking a deep breath, he prayed to Mavis that he didn't screw this up. He walked down the stairs and towards his teammate and crush with his anxiety rolling off his in waves. "Hey,Lucy."_

_The stellar mage looked over and beamed at him. "Hey,Gray,what did you want to talk about?"_

"_Well...I have been thinking a lot about my feelings lately." Lucy encouraged him to go on."Well I've decided that after the Grand Magic Games and my near death experience that I wanted to live life to the fullest. That also means that I don't want to hold back anymore and go for what I want. And what I want now is you,Lucy."_

_The girls eyes widened and she stammered. "Gray!"_

"_I'm not finished yet," Gray said as he reached over and took her hand in his. "When we first met I was fighting with flame brain and had acted a little rudely towards you when I asked you for underwear. But as time went on I came to think of you as a good friend but after change ring I started to develop these strange feelings for you that made me much more protective of you. And now I'm finally ready to say it out loud. I like you,Lucy Heartfilia,and I have for a long time."_

_Lucy didn't know what to say to this sudden confession. She had thought of Gray as a friend for a long time and after change ring she too began to have strange feelings for him. But she hadn't really acted on her feelings because she was afraid of rejection. Although she remembered what gemini had said about Gray being interested in her but she hadn't thought much of it at the time. But now here he was telling her that he liked her and she was really confused and happy. _

_Gray thought that Lucy's silence meant she was rejecting him. His heart broke and he took a step back. Lucy saw this through her lashes and looked up at the ice make mage. He looked heartbroken and her eyes widened. Her silence had given him the wrong idea!_

"_W-Well I guess I have my answer." Gray said it with a small sad smile. "I figured you would reject me and say you have feelings for Natsu but I don't think I could take you saying it out loud so I'm just going to go now."_

_He turned to walk away but Lucy wasn't going to let him go so easily. She matched his pace and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Successfully stopping him from leaving. "Please,don't leave."He looked at her over his shoulder in shock. She had tears in her eyes. "I wasn't rejecting you,Gray,I was just surprised by your sudden confession. I must admit that I have had feelings for you for quite some time but I didn't believe that you had felt the same way. You were my teammate and friend so I believed that was all you viewed me as so I never said anything to you. I've liked you for awhile too,Gray."_

_He turned fully when her arms had loosened and fallen to her sides. His eyes shined with happiness and he leaned down and caught the blonde's lips in a kiss. At first Lucy was to shocked to kiss back but after a moment she returned the pressure. When they separated a minute later the two were smiling but also flushed from the kiss._

"_Be my girlfriend?" Gray asked hopefully._

_Lucy nodded vigorously. "I'd love to be your girlfriend,Gray."_

End of Flashback

Lucy looked up at her boyfriend with a huge smile on her face. He had turned her world upside down but she loved every minute of it. Even when they told everyone in Fairy Tail that they were together. Natsu had started a fight with Gray about it, saying something about Gray not being good enough for Lucy. While the blonde was flattered that he thought so much of her she Lucy kicked him into a wall for acting like she couldn't take care of herself. But other than Natsu they didn't really have any problems with anyone. Juvia had already moved on and gave them her blessing with a huge smile directed at her best friend,Lucy.

Lucy tugged on Gray's hand so that they could continue the walk back to her apartment. He removed his hand from hers to wrap his arm around her shoulders instead. The smile on her face only grew from there and she couldn't think of anything better. As he dropped her off to get ready for their date, he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that left Lucy weak in the knees and caused her heart to flutter.

* * *

Review people :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters

GaLe: Gajeel and Levy want to change what that day meant to them and take a job. And Gajeel may just have something he needs to say to her.

It sucks but I couldn't think of anything better. The next one will be better.

Today was a normal day for Fairy Tail's script mage, Levy McGarden. She had woken up at her usual time, gotten a shower, read a chapter of the book she had started the night before, and eaten a healthy breakfast. But something was off about this day in particular. It was the anniversary of when Gajeel had pinned her,Jet,and Droy to the tree in the park. She shuttered remembering that night. But she no longer blamed the iron dragon slayer. He had been an enemy at the time but they had some so far since that day.

Sighing, the blunnette walked over to her closet and yanked it open. She would normally throw on her favorite dress but today seemed like a good day to wear something different for a change. So she grabbed a pair of black shorts and an orange t-shirt and pulled them on. Levy wanted to change what today meant to her. Gajeel was no longer that person and she wanted to make this a day where they both would recall a good memory. So with that thought in her head, the script mage took off towards Fairy Tail.

Gajeel Redfox was in a very bad mood. When he woke up he instantly had checked the calender and immediately wondered if going back to sleep would be an viable option. But he knew of course that everyone expected to see him that day. That day. The day when the guild felt less accepting and his days in Phantom Lord haunted his mind. Those were memories he would very much like to forget. The iron dragon slayer knew that Jet and Droy would like a shot at him once he came to the guild and he briefly let his mind wander to Team Shadow Gear's leader. Levy. She wouldn't want him to run away from this but he just wanted to be left alone. He had pinned the girl he loved to a tree with her teammates. How was he supposed to feel good on a day like this?

The raven haired man sighed and walked to the guild with Lily flying by his head. The cat was looking at him with concern and he nearly growled. He just wasn't in the mood for anything but eating iron and sleeping all day. Maybe take a job to take his mind off of things and onto what he really wanted to do. Maybe he would even ask Lucy to accompany him on his job. The two had grown closer in the last year and he knew she had forgiven him for everything that he had done. But that didn't mean that everyone else had. He still got those disapproving looks from some of the members when he hung around for to long.

'I want to go home,dammit!"

He pushed open the doors of the guild,holding his breath. No one seemed to notice him which made him both exhale in relief and become a little annoyed. He had at least hoped for a good morning from someone but it looked like everyone was too busy sitting around,drinking,to even notice that he had arrived. "Good morning,Gajeel." He looked over his shoulder at Lucy,who had appeared behind him during his little moment of hesitation.

"'Morning." The blonde moved by him to go get something to drink and Gajeel felt his spirits lift a little bit. At least the celestial spirit mage acted like he existed in the first place.

"Gajeel!" He heard two calls of his name from over in a corner of the guild. Jet and Droy. But they looked a little happier than normal. But he knew it could be a trap and walked towards them with his senses on alert if they decided to attack him. As he approached though, he could see Levy sitting at the table behind them with a smile directed at him. He winced as he looked at her though. The flashbacks were now going through his head.

"What?" He was trying to hold back his fight or flight response that was telling him to get the hell out of there before he became the target for a riot.

Jet spoke up. "Levy had this amazing idea..." Gajeel motioned for him to continue."She wants to change what today means to us and to you so we want all of us to take a job together. A short one of course but something that we can all do together."

Gajeel was in a state of shock and panic. He didn't know if this could be a trap or not but he knew one thing. He did want to change what today meant to him. So he just nodded and let himself be dragged along by the two men of Team Shadow Gear. In the end they decided on a simple quest to destroy some serpent monster that was in a lake near Clover Town. Gajeel groaned when he realized this meant a trip on the train and that was something he never looked forward to. Levy giggled at the look of pure loathing he gave the train once they arrived. The two guys just chuckled and dragged Gajeel onto the train.

Four hours of hell later and Gajeel was ready to kill someone. Namely Jet and Droy for picking a job that required a long train ride. The rest of the trip to the lake was short and allowed the dragon slayer to regain control of his body. Levy was skipping alongside him which amused him slightly about how energetic the girl was. And her height actually made her look like a kid doing that. She must have noticed his look because she stuck her tongue out at him. He playfully swatted at her. She just grinned and ran towards the lake with her two teammates in tow. Gajeel didn't feel like running so he just strolled along at a leisure pace that suited him. "Gajeel, hurry up!" Called Jet. So the dragon slayer took his time.

The two men complained at him for the rest of the walk. Which was ten minutes of hell. They arrived at where the client was waiting. A boy around their age with silver hair and blue eyes. He grinned at them and held a hand out to Levy. She took it and shook with him with a small blush on her face. "Well my name is Kira, what's yours beautiful?" Levy giggled.

"Levy McGarden. These are Jet, Droy, and Gajeel." Each of the three men gave Kira glares who just smirked at them.

"Well your job is to beat the serpent in the lake that's been causing some trouble for the fisherman. You can use my boat." Kira explained then took Levy's hand. "Maybe you should let the guys handle this so you don't get hurt gorgeous."

Now this pissed Gajeel off. "Hey pretty boy, don't talk to the shrimp like that! She's stronger than she looks."

Levy gave Gajeel a look that conveyed her shock and happiness at hearing Gajeel say that about her. Jet and Droy gave looks of admiration to him and gave triumphant glances at Kira who glared at them. "Whatever, just get it done." He walked away and the three guys gave him the finger as he left. Levy rolled his eyes at them and got into the boat. "Let's go!"

Once they all were in the boat, Gajeel revved the engine and they were off. "Let's stop in the middle of the lake and start fishing." Jet and Droy cast out and waited. "Gajeel, thanks for what you said back there." Levy flushed and leaned over. She pressed a firm kiss to his cheek, causing the iron dragon slayer to turn about fifty shades of red. He just nodded in shock and reached a hand into the water. Wrong move. He felt something scaly brush against his fingers and jerked his hand out of the water. "It's here."

Just as the words left his mouth the boat started rocking. All of them grabbed onto the side of the boat but then were thrown about five feet into the air. Levy let go of the side and quickly wrote "_fly" _in the air which went underneath them and left them hovering. Jet and Droy looked over the side of the boat. "Oh Mavis." The serpent was about fifteen feet tall and ten in width. It didn't have just one head..it had three. All of which were snapping at the boat. It was green in color with black spikes along the back and each head. Gajeel laughed and jumped down out of the boat and towards the three headed serpent.

"Gajeel!" Levy jumped down out of the boat alongside him. Droy and Jet shared a look then jumped down too. Gajeel landed on the back of the serpent and caught Levy as she fell. Droy and Jet hit the water though. Levy glared at Gajeel just as one of the heads turned back to look at them. "Shit.." Levy wrote _"fire" _and sent it at the head which just shook the flaming word. Gajeel grinned, "A tough opponent." Jet and Droy yelled."This isn't the time to be admiring it!"

Gajeel started running towards the heads with his arm extending into iron. He jumped up and slammed his arm down into the first head. It hissed at him and tried to grab his leg. While he was beating the head in though, the tail moved and wrapped around Levy causing her to scream. "Levy!" "Shrimp!" Gajeel growled and hit the head again and started running along the back towards the tail that was constricting around the script mage. Droy started swimming along the lake towards the bank to use his magic. Jet jumped onto the serpent and started running towards its head and quickly took out his spear that he got from Erza. He stabbed it straight into the second heads eyes causing it to swing around and slammed into the first head. Droy made it and slammed his hand onto the side of the bank and plants started growing then stretched out to grab a hold of the monster. Levy was able to free one of her hands and wrote _"fire" _again and sent it all around her and the tail. She was burnt slightly but the tail became loose which allowed Gajeel to free her completely. Jet was thrown back into the water and the wines were starting to loosen. Gajeel pushed Levy into the water and yelled, "Iron Dragon's Roar!" The stream of gray hit the monster on the back of the neck and tore it completely through but missed the fatal point and Levy started writing _"stab" _and sent it into the monster's neck again.

Droy's vines went around the neck and started squeezing until they heard a crack. They waited a minute until they started using the vines to drag out the now dead serpent monster. The group sighed in relief and started walking to get the payment from Kira. He could deal with the cleanup. As soon as they started walking Levy turned to Gajeel. "Thanks...for everything." Gajeel looked at her and raised an eyebrow but said no more.

Jet and Droy passed out on the train as soon as it started moving. Levy had made runes this time around Gajeel to stop the motion sickness. The iron dragon slayer tapped his foot anxiously. He needed to tell her how he felt. Make this day end the best way. "Shrimp..Levy...I need to tell you something." The girl looked up at him, blinking rapidly. He had never called her Levy without it being serious. "What?"

"I love you."

Her eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Ever since the day I met you I knew you were different. At first I didn't think anything about you except that you probably hated me but then you yelled at Laxus to stop and I didn't know why. So I decided to get closer to you and find out what you were all about. Who you really were. I liked who I saw. You were kind and smart. You can do things that I couldn't dream of doing. I started to fall in love with you and I realized it during Tenrou when you attempted to carry me to safety. I really love you."

Levy felt tears in her eyes at the confession. "I love you too, Gajeel." She got up and kissed him.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Levy smiled. "Yes."

The two heard two wails from the seat and saw Jet and Droy were awake. "Levy!"

Hours later:

Mira laughed. "Who knew Gajeel was such a romantic!"

"I did." Lucy said with amusement as the two watched Levy and Gajeel reading at the table in the corner that Gajeel usually sat at. Or more specifically, Levy was sitting in Gajeel's lap reading and the iron dragon slayer was playing with her hair. Lucy smiled and looked at Mira. "They make a cute couple."

"Yes they do." Mira agreed.

Levy grinned over her shoulder at Gajeel as she stopped reading. "I guess today will be the first day of our relationship instead of the anniversary of the day we met."

Gajeel chuckled and held onto her waist. "I like that idea." He kissed her cheek and leaned back. Life was good now.

Review


End file.
